Ice vs Fire
by Kaylafangirlstories
Summary: Ok this is my first story writing, i picked NaLu but i threw Gralu in there too. Its basically going to be about Gray and Natsu fighting over Lucy. I hate Lisanna so im not going to any Nali AT ALL. I hope you like it! Ill be updating a lot. I dont know how long this story will last because i will be working on others too! Enjoy! Review and Comment!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy bursts through the doors of the Fairy Tail Guild, in search for a certain Dragon Slayer.

-Flash Back to the last mission Team Natsu took-

Lucy, Happy, and Natsu where packed up to head back to Magnolia from a successful mission, when Natsu started acting weird. Natsu was already packed and just waiting for Lucy to come to the Train Station. When she showed up, Natsu dropped his bags, ran over to Lucy and kissed her passionately on the lips. Lucy froze by shock, but accepted the kiss right as he broke it. "I'm Sorry Luce." He ran off, leaving Lucy and Happy to ride back to Magnolia without him.

-End of Flashback-

The blonde mage storms up to the bar to speak with the White-Haired barmaid,"Mira, have you seen Natsu at all?" Mira shakes her head no," Ever since that mission you guys took, all I've seen is Happy, who only comes to see Carla." Lucy sighs,"I havent seen him ever since he...kissed me, Mira your the love expert, what does it mean?" Mira turns around in thought." Well Natsu has never been big on sharing his feelings, at least _those_ feelings, with anyone. Maybe he's just embarrassed." She sighs," I guess ill go home."

-At Lucy's Home-

Lucy walks through the door, and up to her bedroom. She jumps at the sight of a figure sitting on her bed. "Relax Luce," That voice..."Natsu!?" He walks over to her, close enough to touch. "Im sorry-" But he's cut off by the forceful hug that was place on him," Natsu Ive missed you so much! Where did you go?" Natsu embraces her."I was...scared or rejection...from what i did..." Luce shakes her head. "Why rejection? Natsu! Ive always loved you!" Natsu smiles and kisses her.

Menwhile, outside Lucy's bedroom window. A certain jealous Ice Wizard was watching the hole thing, with a grim look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2- Marks

**Sorry i wrote the first chapter a little weird, I tried to make it better on this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own ANYTHING, sadly.**

**Comment and Review! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>A certain Ice Mage was watching the whole thing.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Gray's POV-<span>**

No. I knew this day would come. Damn Natsu.

I cant believe he got to her. I guess i just didnt make it in time.

"I love you Lucy..." I whisper before i leave.

I didnt think someone could cry so much in there life. Im so screwed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Natsu's POV-<span>**

Finally. I get my mate. "Lucy..." I whisper in her ear.

Take that Gray. You go play with Juvia.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lucy's POV-<span>**

I smile against Natsu's lips. I pull away and look at Natsu with complete lust. He had hunger in his.

"N-Natsu..." I back up till i hit the wall. But he follows and slams his hands on both sides of my face.

"Dont worry Luce, im not gonna hurt you." He tells me with a grin as he starts kissing my neck.

"N-no...Natsu.." I try and push him away but he's to strong.

"Why you do that Luce?" He pulls up to make eye contact with me. I shake my head.

"I said no, Natsu. You wont listen." He seemed not to listen and just stare at me.

"Your mine. Not his." He tries to go back to my neck. I cant get him off. "AH NATSU STOP!"

Then i feel a sharp pain going down my neck. "Wha.." I cant even get a word out before i pass out.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nastu's POV-<span>**

I have to. Before he gets to her. Before he tries to change her mind.

"Your mine. Not his." I lean down and lick her neck, and bite down.

"Wha..." She passes out on me. I carry her own to her bed and smile at her.

"Now you have my mark. Your mine. All mine..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time skip- Next morning<strong>_

**Lucy's POV-**

I wake up feeling sick.

"What happened..." I cant remember so i just get dressed and go to leave for the guild.

_**At the Guild- (**_**Still Lucy)**

I walk in the guild and look around.

No Natsu.

No Gray.

I sigh and walk up to the bar and start talking to Mira.

"The weirdest thing happened...I cant remember anything that happened last night and i feel like crap."

Mira looks up at me and drops her glass, getting attention from the whole guild.

She pulled me into the storage room.

"What is it Mira?" She gulps and pulls out a mirror.

"Your neck...He marked you." I look and see a tiny red dragon and marks on my neck.

"Natsu...marked me..."


	3. Chapter 3- Gray's Rage

**Hey! Sorry I've been short on chapters. Ill try and make them longer! **

**Remember this is my first Fanfic! Go NaLu!**

**I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Gray's<span>** POV-

I decide after all to make my way back to the Fairy Tail Guild. I slowly open the doors and slip into the shadows. I look around and try to see Natsu or Lucy. I didnt see either of them. I sigh and walk over to a table where Erza and Wendy sat.

Erza acknowledges me with a curt nod and Wendy does a big smile and says,"Hi Gray! Where were you yesterday?" I shake my head,"Dont worry about me. Where's Carla?" Wendy giggles,"You mean you haven't heard? Carla, Happy, and Pantherlily where sent out to go find Natsu!" Well that caught my attention."Why? What happened to Natsu?" I say with a little to much curiosity."I dont know, Mira sent them right after she talked to Luc-" I stand up almost knocking the table over,"I have to talk to Mira!"

I run over to the bar and pull Mira over to the storage room." ." Mira shakes her head,"Gray-" I put my head up to stop her."Dont, I need to know." She sighs,"Alright, Natsu...marked Lucy..." I go stiff,"That bastard! Im gonna hunt him down and-" I hear a low growl coming from behind some boxes. Mira turns towards the boxes,"You cant hunt him down, cause he's already here."

**Lucy's** POV-

I run home at lock the door and window. After i make sure there's no way Natsu can get in, i go straight for the bathroom."Damn it Natsu.." I say as i stare at the mark,"Why..."

I walk out of the bathroom and grab my keys,"OPEN! Gate of the Lion, Leo!" Loki appears before me,"Hello, Lucy. What do you need?" I shake my head,"Protection,from Natsu." He looks at me with a confused look."Dont ask." I walk over to the couch and sit down."I dont know what im gonna do-"

I hear a loud bang.

"Loki...please tell me thats you..." Loki taps me on the shoulder,"Not me..." I slowly stand up,"Hello..."

**Gray's** POV-

I start to walk over to Natsu,but Mira stops me."Please. Dont." I shake my head,"Go see her," I nod and run out.

I get to her house and the door wont budge, I try and climb to her bedroom window, its stuck too."Damn it Luce." i walk over to the side of the house where the kitchen is."Lets try this then. Ice Make: Saucers!" I destroy the wall,"Sorry Luce." I step inside and get attacked by a familiar form.

"LOKI! It's me!" He stops and something else hits me. Lucy's whip. "Relax Luce! Its just me! NOT NATSU!" She drops her whip,"Gray...?" She runs over and hugs me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope thats a little long for ya'll!<strong>_

_**Not the best cliffhanger but...deal with it!**_

**_I would love more reviews! Later!_**


	4. Chapter 4- Gray's choice

_**I back with another chapter!**_

_**Once again i do not own Fairy Tail!**_

_**May all be fond of this story!**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Natsu's POV-<span>**

I slowly wake up and see nothing but darkness."Hello? Anyone there?" I try and move but cant,i'm restrained.

"Natsu?" I know that voice,"Mira? Whats happened?" Mira starts to walk closer, then stops.

"Natsu...you dont remember anything?" She still wont move any closer.

"Nope, all i can remember is...Lucy..." My restrains start to burn around me.

Then i hear another voice. "He has to go." Gajeel.

"Go, what?" I'm so confused. "He has to go to her, or things will get worse."

"But, she will be in danger!" Mira replied, sounding like shes crying. "She wont, the whole point of the mark is to make sure Natsu can harm her."

My restrains finally fall off and i stand up,"What happened? Is Lucy ok?"

Gajeel turns Mira out of the room and walks over to me."You must go to her, or else she wont be ok."

I nod and get her sent, but i smell something odd about it. Its like its mixed in with...

"Gray.." I whisper as i start to Lucy.

**Lucy's POV-**

"I dont think ive ever been so happy to see someone in my life!" I say still holding on to Gray.

"Well you dont have to worry now, Natsu is tied up, Mira says it wont hold for long though." Gray says pulling away.

I make my way over to the couch again, slumping down and closing my eyes. Then I feel cold fingers going down my neck.

I freeze,"Uh, Gray. Whatcha doing?"

"I cant believe he would do this." Gray says pulling away. "I didnt think Natsu had it in him."

I sit up to face Gray."Honestly, i dont think that was Natsu, he had been acting really weird for the past couple of weeks. He would barley get near me, and when he did. He would always sniff me and stuff. I didnt think Natsu could get any weirder, But he proved me wrong. I wonder if it will pass."

Gray came over and sat next to me,"I think that hes taking this way to far. I mean, bounding you two for life wasnt really necessary."

I roll my eyes,"Tell me about it."

"Tell her about what?"

Damn it.

I turn around and...

There's Natsu, flames and all.

**Gray's POV-**

"Well its about time Flame-Brain." I say trying to take his attention off Lucy.

He doesn't acknowledge the comment at all.

"Come here Luce, its about time i had some fun with you."

I step infront of Lucy, which get his attention.

"Think again, Hot-Head."

"Get away from her Stripper."

"Nah im good." I look back at Lucy and she whispers at me,"Go Gray, its Fine."

I shake my head,"Im gonna make him chase me."

"And how are you going to do that?" He asks.

I grin turning to Lucy, who has a scared look on her face.

"Like this." I do the one thing i know will piss him off.

I bend down, and kiss Lucy.

Full force, on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5- Vanished Mark

**Hey! Sorry I didnt update on time exactly. Buuuut here it is! **

**Ive started a new story named Transfer!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lucy's POV- <span>**

I was surprised by Gray's action. But I knew it was just to get to Natsu. Though it didnt feel like it.

I decided to play along so I kissed him back, the whole time looking at Natsu.

Angry flared up in his eyes,"Gray, get away from her." He wasnt listening. A sharp pain started coming from my neck. His lips stopped me from screaming out.

**Gray's POV- **

Right as I break away Lucy falls to the floor, but before I could figure out what was wrong I was flung across the room. I look up to see Natsu standing where I was. "Oi! Flame-Brain! I know you can hit harder than that!" I yell standing up. He immediately was ablazed in fire. Oh was I in trouble. "Ice Make: Shield!" I say as he jumps to make a hit. I closed my eyes as he made contact.

When I opened my eyes I saw that he had broken my shield in half. _Ah Shit _I think. But when I looked at Natsu again, he didnt have any fire around him. And there was no Lucy.

**Natsu's POV- **

Something inside me snapped when I saw Gray kiss my Luce. I couldnt help but hit him. But after I saw Lucy there in pain, laying on the floor. "Run...Lucy.." I say trying to fight the fire. Apparently she got it and started running. Then I turned my attention to Ice Princess who had gotten up and was taunting me.

I found myself running at him, Jumping, and hitting something cold. "Ahhh.." I say as it starting cracking. Every little crack seemed to bring me back to reality.

I look up to see Gray standing there in fear and confusion. I look around and saw my fire was out, but i was getting dizzy. "Gray...find her.." I say before the darkness hit.

**Lucy's POV-**

I had immediately ran for the guild. When I burst through the doors I saw everything was burnt. "Levy!" I screamed. "Lucy!" I hear as the girl ran in the room. "What happened? Wait, I already know." She nods,"He got out and burned most of everything, he even beat up Erza.." She looked at me in confusion.

"Lucy...where's your mark?" She asked. I look at her in confusion,"What do you mean?" She pulled me to a mirror and pointed."Its not there." She was right, Natsu's Mark had vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! I'm back with a new update! Yay! **_

_**Sorry its taking so long but you can thank my friends for this chapter!**_

_**As always i do not own fairy tail! **_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Natsu's POV- <span>**

I woke up to see white space all around, there was nothing.

It wasn't long that I was standing there until a flash of light blinded me and I heard a familiar voice. "You've lost her Natsu."

I couldn't believe my ears. "Igneel?" I breath. "It is I, Natsu. But I am not actually here." I looked around for him." What do you mean your not here? I can hear your voice!" I exasperate. "Oh Natsu, you never learn. This is a dream void. I have came to tell you about Lucy."

How does he know her name? "What about Lucy?" I ask. "Your mark has faded. This could be bad for you Natsu." He says, his voice changing. "In what way?"

"You would have lost your mate natsu. You know you only have one true mate. But that's not the worst part."

"What? What's going to happen?"

"Lucy... Is going to die."

**Gray's POV- **

I wasn't going to leave Natsu laying there.

It took some effort but i finally got him up and over my shoulder.

I ran as fast as I could back to the Guild and ignored the whole burnt thing.

Nobody was at the bar or anywhere in sight.

I ran into the infirmary and set Natsu down on a bed.

"Gray?" I hear someone say.

"Levy?" I ask turning around.

"What happened to natsu?" She asked. She didn't budge from where she was standing, like she was hiding something.

Or someone.

"He passed out...what's behind you Levy?" I ask, suspicious.

"Nothing!" She quickly says.

"Levy-chan..." I barley hear.

"Lucy!" I breath running over to the bed. "What happened?"

But she was already gone again.

"Lucy!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>so its not that good but... Oh well. <strong>_

_**Till next time. Peace Peeps!**_

_**Review!**_


End file.
